Vem är Frankie Angelo?
by ni-vet-vem
Summary: Frankie är en mullig sextonårig häxa som hatar sin kropp. När hon kommer över ett sätt att göra sig själv smal, förändras inte bara hennes kropp, utan hela hennes liv. Och inte bara till det bättre.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Frankie granskar kritiskt sin spegelbild. Varje år tvingas hon bära denna fula skoluniform. Den vita skjortan är trång över armarna och brösten och får dem bara att se ännu större ut. Den svarta knäkjolen stramar över rumpan och låren. Den är dessutom för trång i midjan så höfterna trycks upp och hon ser enorm ut. Hon till och med äcklar sig själv. Tänk vad alla andra tänker om henne? Åh, nej här kommer fettot, ur vägen allihopa! Hon grimaserar och knäpper upp skjortan igen. Bara ett år till, sen skulle hon aldrig behöva bära något tajt igen. Hon drar ner kjolen och drar på sig ett par svarta träningsbyxor och en löst sittande T-tröja, möter sin blick i helkropp-spegeln. Vad är ett par vackra ögon mot en vacker kropp? Åh, om hon bara var sådär smal och lång som Brenda Hollingberry. Hon ger sig själv en äcklad min och lägger på ett extra lager mascara, varefter hon går ut i köket för att äta frukost. I kylskåpet står bara en gammal burk med makrill och en ketchup flaska. Frankie suckar och öppnar brödlådan, magen kurrar. Det enda som finns kvar är en skalk och några kanter. Jävla, deprimerade mamma som inte kan göra någonting. Frankie stänger igen brödlådan och smyger bort till den stängda sovrumsdörren. Försiktigt öppnar hon dörren till den mörklagda rummet. Hon skymtar mamman bland sängkläderna.

"Mamma?" halvropar hon. Mamma reagerar inte. Hon går bort till sängen och sätter sig på sängkanten. "Mamma? Mamma, vakna!" Hon ruskar om mamman, först nätt men sedan allt mer våldsamt. "Fan, mamma, gör inte såhär! Mamma, va-"

Mamman slår upp ögonen, stirrar på henne för ett ögonblick med dimmiga ögon. "Vad fan-?" muttrar hon, sedan verkar det som om något klickar i hjärnan. "Jaså, det är bara du Frankie." Och så rullar hon över på sidan och blundar igen.

"Förlåt", muttrar Frankie och reser sig upp. "Jag ville bara säga att vi inte har något bröd, igen."

"Mhm", hörs det från mamman.

Frankie lämnar rummet. Ovälkomna tårar tränger sig på och hon torkar argt bort dem med tröjärmen. Jävla mamma. Hon hatar att lämna henne här, helt ensam, när hon åker tillbaka till Hogwarts. Hon är så fruktansvärt rädd att hon en dag inte ska slå upp ögonen när Frankie ruskar om henne. Om mamman lämnar henne vet hon inte var hon skulle ta vägen. Inte till sina morföräldrar i alla fall, det är ett som är säkert. Mormodern är dement och morfar'n en värdelös alkis. Hennes pappa stack så fort han hade chansen. Frankie vet inte ens om han lever fortfarande. Hon vet bara att hans namn är Mark, att han är en trollkarl och att hon fått sina mörkblå ögon från honom.

Frankie går in i köket igen, hittar en chokladkaka i ett av skafferierna. Uttråkad vandrar hon runt i huset medan hon käkar sin frukost. Det är en gammal sommarstuga med två sovrum, ett kombinerat kök och vardagsrum, en toalett och en hall. Frankie skäms över att bjuda hem sina vänner. Skäms för mamman. För det mesta håller hon sig för sig själv på loven. Ingen av hennes vänner från Hogwarts har varit hemma hos henne.

Hon kommer till ett stopp i hallen, vrider huvudet uppåt. Där finns en lucka till vinden. Hon har aldrig varit där uppe. Hon blir plötsligt nyfiken på vad som finns där. Kanske saker från hennes barndom?

Frankie lägger ifrån sig chokladkakan på en byrå och öppnar luckan med stor möda. Hon må vara stark och bastant, men kort är hon.

Vinden är sval och mörk. Hon fumlar med händerna i blindo ett tag och hittar en strömbrytare. En ensam lampa blinkar till i taket och skänker lite ljus över det lilla utrymmet. Ett tiotal låder står radade utmed väggen. Med böjd rygg, för att inte slå i huvudet i det sneda taket stapplar Frankie bort till dem. De är alla täckta i ett minst en centimeter tjockt lager damm, liksom golvet. Det verkar inte som om någon varit där uppe på väldigt länge. Hon kan inte minnas att hon någonsin sett mamman gå upp dit.

Frankie drar ut en låda på måfå. "Frankie 1-5" står det skrivet på den med svart tuschpenna. Frankie öppnar nyfiket lådan. I den ligger alla hennes leksaker och gosedjur från när hon var liten. Hon ler för sig själv och håller upp en vit gammal trasa. Hennes snuttefilt!

Plötsligt får hon syn på något ur ögonvrån. Där inne, bakom lådan med hennes saker finns en annan, lite mindre papp-låda. På den står det skrivet med snirkliga bokstäver "Tillhörande Mark Angelo".

Frankie äger ingenting från hennes pappa, inte ens ett foto. Ivrigt sliter hon åt sig lådan. Kanske kan den berätta något om hennes pappa. Försiktigt tömmer hon ut lådans innehåll framför sig. En gammal bok med gulnade sidor, ett halsband, ett par glasögon och ännu en bok. Frankie ger ifrån sig en besviken suck. Ett par glasögon, betyder det att han har ett synfel? Eller att han hade, men inte längre? Hon plockar upp silverkedjan mellan tummen och pekfingret och betraktar halsbandet. En amulett hänger från det. Frankie kisar med ögonen. Det står något graverat längst kanten.

"Ad nocendum potenses sumus", läser Frankie. "Det måste vara på latin", konstaterar hon och trär halsbandet över huvudet och stoppar amuletten innanför tröjan. Därefter plockar hon upp en av böckerna. "Barden Bagges berättelser" heter den. Hon bläddrar igenom den, konstaterar snabbt att det bara är en gammal barnbok och lägger tillbaks den på det dammiga golvet.

Utan vidare entusiasm plockar hon upp den sista boken, boken med de gulnade sidorna. "Svartdryckskonst", läser hon. Hon blinkar till. Svartdryckskonst som i svart magi? Varför hade hennes pappa den här? Hon slår bort tanken och öppnar boken, följer med pekfingret längst indexen. Plötsligt stannar hon upp. "S. 95 Utseendebrygd". Frankie bläddrar fram till den angivna sidan.

"... ändra ditt utseende, bla-bla-bla ... något du inte är nöjd med ... vill du bli längre, smalare ... smalare."

Frankie kan inte tro att det är sant. Det finns alltså ett sätt för henne att bli lika smal som Brenda, eller som Susan Ravensdale. Så minns hon att det är svart magi hon överväger att utföra, olaglig svart magi. Men ingen skulle ju få veta ... Alla skulle bara tro att hon gått ner i vikt under sommaren. Sånt händer! Men svart magi? Nej. Frankie slår ihop boken och stoppar tillbaka allt i lådan - snabbt, innan hon hinner ändra sig. Det är det ända rätta. Hon ställer tillbaka allt som det varit innan och stänger luckan till vinden och ger sig sedan av med resten av chokladkakan i handen för att köpa mat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Det går en timme, två timmar. Frankie trummar rastlöst med fingrarna mot matbordet. Matkassarna står ouppackade på köksbänken. Hon lutar armbågarna mot bordsskivan och hakan i handflatan samtidigt som hon tar en tugga av sin ostmacka, stirrar på sin spegelbild i osthyveln. Mörkblå ögon stirrar tillbaka på henne. De dras mot hallen, mot vindluckan. Hon försöker göra annat för att leda tankarna från boken. Packar in varorna, hon till och med diskar och dammsuger hela huset - vilket för övrigt är på tiden att någon gjorde - men på något sett leds alltid tankarna in på den där brygden. Brygden som skulle kunna lösa alla hennes problem. Ja, de flesta i alla fall. Hon skulle kunna förkorta knäkjolen utan att skämmas över sina ben. Hon skulle till och med kunna bära sin skjorta utan den där fula stickade västen över. Hon skulle inte längre behöva skämmas över att finnas till. I ett svagt ögonblick bestämmer sig Frankie. Hejdå feta lår, hejdå dallriga armar.

Klockan är halv tolv på natten när Frankie äntligen lyckas få brygden att ha samma färg som på bilden. Hon håller upp den lila-rosa vätskan framför sig, sneglar på sig själv i helkropps-spegeln. Hon höjer glaset mot sin spegelbild som ler triumferande och sveper innehållet. Till en början händer ingenting och Frankie börjar bli rädd att det inte fungerat, men så plötslig är det som om någon slår till henne i bröstet och andan sugs ur henne. Hon tappar glaset som går i tusen bitar vid hennes fötter. Det är som om någon pressar ihop hela henne tills det känns som om hon ska sprängas. _Nu dör jag_, tänker hon innan hon svimmar.

Det dröjer ända tills morgonen därpå innan Frankie vaknar upp igen. Hon sätter sig sömndrucket upp och blinkar mot solen som letat sig in genom fönstret. Var är hon? Hon ser sig omkring och upptäcker att hon sitter på sitt sovrumsgolv. Hon reser sig på ostadiga ben och rycker till när hon ser sig i spegeln. Som ett blixtnedslag kommer gårdagen tillbaka till henne och hon springer upp till spegeln. Hon kan inte tro det. Hon vet inte om hon ska skratta eller gråta. Frankie trycker upp näsan mot den blanka ytan, stirrar med stora ögon på kroppen som inte tycks tillhöra huvudet. Snabbt strippar hon ner till underkläderna och betraktar sin nya fantastiska kropp. Ett lyckorus bubblar upp inom henne, hon kan inte titta sig mätt. Magen är fast och vältränad, till och med brösten är mindre och mer fasta, låren och armarna likaså. "Fan, vad du är snygg", viskar hon till sin spegelbild.

Med en ny kropp, ny garderob och ett helt nytt självförtroende dundrar Frankie ner för trappan dagen för avresan. En taxi väntar på henne utanför. Hon ställer ner koffertarna i hallen och slänger upp dörren till mammans sovrum. "Mamma!" ropar hon. Mamman sätter sig käpprakt upp i sängen och ser sig stirrigt omkring. Tillslut landar hennes blick på Frankie. "Det är den förste september, mamma", förklarar hon och sätter sig på sängkanten.

Mamman nickar allvarligt, som om hon hade någon aning.

"Jag ville bara säga hejdå", fortsätter Frankie.

"Hejdå älskling", mumlar mamman.

Frankie reser sig, men just som hon ska gå säger mamman, "Frankie?"

Hon vänder sig om, ser på mamman. "Ja?"

"Har du gjort något nytt med ditt hår? Det är något som är annorlunda med dig." Mamman fårar sina ögonbryn.

Frankie suckar och vänder ryggen till. "Ja, jag har gjort något nytt med mitt hår", muttrar hon samtidigt som hon går ut i hallen igen och stänger dörren bakom sig. Hon bär ut sina koffertar till taxichauffören och kan inte låta bli att lägga märke till hur hans blick ständigt dras till hennes utmanande skoluniform. Skolskjortan har hon knäppt upp ett par knappar mer än vad som är tillåtet och knäkjolen har hon förkortat, den röd och guldiga slipsen är löst knuten runt hennes hals. Hon känner sig både äcklad och smickrad av hans blickar. Aldrig har någon sett sådär på tjocka, osynliga Frankie. Men den smala, snygga Frankie kan få vilken kille hon vill. Minst av allt medelålders taxi gubbar.

Tre-kvart senare stannar taxin utanför Kings Cross och Frankie betalar chauffören som hjälper henne ut med sina koffertar. Hon tackar honom och njuter av att ha hans fulla uppmärksamhet. Hon skulle kunna be honom om vad som helst och han skulle göra det. Bara för att testa lägger hon huvudet på sned och säger, med sin mest oskuldsfulla röst, "Ursäkta, men skulle du bara kunna göra mig en pytte-ytte-liten tjänst?"

Mannens blick faller till hennes urringning och sedan ser han upp på henne igen och han nickar stumt.

Frankie ler. "Skulle du kunna hjälpa mig att bära upp mina koffertar på en vagn? De är så tunga förstår du ..."

Chauffören nickar dumt igen.

"Tack. Jätteschysst, verkligen", säger hon och mannen går och hämtar en vagn åt henne, på vilken han staplar hennes koffertar.

"Sådär", säger han när han är klar.

Frankie avfyrar ett bländande leende - ett sådant leende hon aldrig kunnat drömma om att ge någon annan än sin spegelbild, _förr_. "Tack, jag uppskattar det verkligen", säger hon och går sedan mot stationen samtidigt som hon skjuter vagnen framför sig. Hon slänger en blick över axeln och ser förtjust hur taxichauffören fortfarande stirrar efter henne. Hon ser till att svänga lite extra på sina höfter och försvinner sedan in bland folkmyllret, blir en i mängden.

Med vana steg sätter hon av mot perrong 9 3/4. Det röda, sagolika tåget ser ut precis som när hon sist lämnat det - står och spyr ut rök över perrongen. För ett ögonblick blir hon sitt gamla, blyga jag igen, den gamla Frankie som inte vill ta någon plats, som varken vill synas eller höras. Så hör hon någon som säger, "Vem är det där?" med förbluffad röst och hon minns att hon är smal och snygg nu. Gamla Frankie är borta. Självsäkra Frankie tar över och hon fyrar av ett leende i pojkarnas riktning, varefter hon försvinner ner i vagnen på jakt efter sina vänner.

Plötsligt skymtar hon fyra rödhåriga killar längre ner i vagnen. Hon försöker fånga den äldstas blick men han verkar inte se henne - han pratar med sina yngre bröder. Hon fortsätter mot dem samtidigt som hon viftar med händerna för att få honom att se henne. "Charlie!" ropar hon.

Charlie hör henne och ser sig förvirrat omkring. Hon ropar igen och hans blick finner hennes. För några sekunder är han oförstående men sedan klickar det. Hans yngre bror Percy försöker säga något till honom, men Charlie lyssnar inte längre utan föser brodern åt sidan och möter Frankie med gapande mun. "_Vad_ har du gjort!" utbrister han.

Frankie tvärstannar, handfallen. Han låter inte alls glad för hennes skull, tvärtom. Han låter förebrående. Hon känner hur hennes ögon tåras och hur ilskan och besvikelsen flammar upp inom henne. Hon vänder på klacken och stormar där ifrån. Vagt hör hon tvillingarna som säger med en mun, "Wow, var det där Frankie?"


End file.
